World 6
You can't use Support Expeditions in World 6. However you can use Land Base Aerial Support in world 6-4 & 6-5 once you cleared "LBAS Construction Quest" World 6-1: 中部海域哨戒線 Central Waters Patrol Line | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None | exp = 380 | code = 潜水艦作戦 (Submarine Operation) | text = 有力な潜水艦隊を編成し、中部海域哨戒線に進出せよ。敵艦隊を発見、これを漸減撃滅せよ！ Organize a strong submarine fleet and advance a patrol line into the Middle Sea region. Locate enemy fleets and gradually destroy them! }} Stage Guide : ** Amount of CL ≦ 1 ** Routing becomes random between A and B if the fleet contains DD ** Nothing else allowed, except SS(V) |0 -> B = * Go to B if you do not meet the requirements to go to either A or G |0 -> G/empty = * Fleet contains only submarines and the amount of SS(V) ≦ 2 * Amount of BB(V) ≧ 2 * Amount of BB(V) + CV(L) + CA(V) ≧ 3 * Fleet contains BB(V), CV(L), CA(V) or CLT and the fleet has no DD or CL |A -> C = * Fleet does not contain |A -> D = * is in the fleet |E/empty -> F = * Meet all of the following requirements: ** Amount of SS(V) ≧ 3 ** Amount of BB(V) + CV(L) + CA(V) ≦ 1 ** Pass the LoS check of 16 using the F33(Cn=4) formula *** Routing becomes random if the LoS is between 12-15.9 using the F33(Cn=4) Formula |E/empty -> H = * Fail the LoS check * Amount of SS(V) ≦ 2 * Amount of BB(V) + CV(L) + CA(V) ≧ 2 * If the fleet does not contain : ** Small chance of offrouting to H regardless of LoS check result |F -> I/empty,J = * Random between I and J if you fail the LoS check |F -> K = * Pass the LoS check of 25 using the F33(Cn=4) formula * Routing becomes random if the LoS is between 20-24.9 using the F33(Cn=4) Formula }} Tips *At least 3 SS are required to reach the boss. *There are LoS checks E -> F and F -> K. They do not have high LoS requirements (SSVs with a couple recon planes will pass), but an all-sub fleet without recon planes will be sent to H. ** Require LoS value: F33(Cn=4) > 25 *1 CLT, 1 CL, 1 CV(L), and 3 SS(V) is an effective fleet for taking out the boss but it will have to go through node B where there's a Ru-class BB. Note that this fleet can send you to dead end node H. *All all-sub fleet will go A -> C -> D -> E -> F -> K (with sufficient LoS), however, node C is pretty harsh on subs with late-model DDs and flagship CLs. *Taigei in a sub fleet avoids the battle in Node C by leading the fleet to node A -> D which can be very helpful. When she is equipped with recon seaplanes, she then allows all your subs to equip torpedoes while passing the LoS check. *Taigei, 2DD, 3SS(V) goes A -> D -> E -> F -> K. DDs can help reduce the amount of attacks aimed at Taigei (during torpedo phase or against CAs), who has poorer armor and evasion. * Pattern 1 on node H has a chance to drop I-401. If you want to farm her there, 1 BB 3 CLT 1 CL 1 CV or 1 CL 3 CLT 2 CV both guarantee B -> D -> E -> H and are good enough to get S Rank. * To trigger Night Scout at boss node, you need either Air Denial (28-56 FP), Air Superiority (126+ FP) or Air Supremacy. Night Scouts cannot be triggered if the day combat is done in Air Parity (with 57-125 FP when the boss battle starts) * Another possible way to clear this map, and also quest B91 is to take Taigei, 1CL and 4 SS(V). Routing is A -> D -> E -> F -> K with Taigei loaded with full recons for highest LOS possible. CL recommended is Ooyodo for extra slot or Abukuma for opening torpedo. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 6-2: MS諸島沖 MS Archipelago | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None | exp = 420 | code = MS諸島防衛戦 (Defense of the MS Archipelago) | text = MS諸島沖前面に展開し、同諸島方面に接近しつつある敵攻略部隊を捕捉、全力で撃滅せよ！ Expand to the forward part of the MS Archipelago sea, seize the enemy fleet that is slowly advancing to capture the archipelago, and destroy them with all your might! }} Stage Guide Requires sinking the flagship at the boss node 3''' times to deplete the gauge. Tips * This map uses the F33(Cn=3) formula, this means that '''LoS from equipments weights 3 times more than usual. *'B-F-H/I-K' : 1 BB(V), 1 CV, 2 DD, 2 CA(V) / 1 BB(V), 1 CV, 2 DD, 2 CLT / 1 BB(V), 1 CV(B), 2 DD, 1 CA(V), 1 CLT ** There is a LoS check for F -> I. Using either composition that fails this LoS check will to go to H instead. However, H does not contain any Flagship Kai-grade enemies, so failing this LoS check may be preferable. There is also a LoS check for H -> K. When the F33(Cn=3) LoS value is between 40 and 43, it guarantees going H and passing the second LoS check. *'B-F-E-H-K': 1BB + 1CV + 1CA + 3CLTs / 2CLT, 2CA(V), 1CV, 1BB or 2CV, 2CA(V), 2CLT ** Higher chance to kill the boss, but inefficient for farming. Lower route consists of at least 1 flagship Kai ship while upper route will face one whirpool node. *'A-D-G-K': CA(V), 2CL, 3DD (Unknown LOS check on G-K). Strongly recomended to use a CAV with at least a seaplane bomber. *'A-B-F-I-K' : 3DD, CVL, 1CA(V), 1CL Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 6-3: グアノ環礁沖海域 Guano Atoll Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = Differ Per Pattern | code = K作戦 (Operation K) | text = 飛行艇または水上偵察機を装備した水上機母艦・軽巡・駆逐艦による艦隊を同方面へ進出、航空偵察「K作戦」を実施せよ！ Deploy a fleet consisting of seaplane tenders equipped with flying boats or recon planes, light cruisers and destroyers, and carry out the aerial scout mission "Operation K"! }} Stage Guide *Requires sinking the flagship at the Boss node 4 TIMES to deplete the gauge and clear the map. *You CANNOT bring BB(V), CA(V), CLT, CV(L), SS, or Auxiliary Ships. *There is a LoS check from H->J. The LoS requirement is 38 for guaranteed routing is F33(Cn=3) according to tests (data yet to be published http://ja.kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%82%B9%E3%83%AC%E3%83%83%E3%83%89:887) *Katori/Kashima can be brought to this map. *Node G and H are a new type of "Aviation Detection" node **Resources obtained in these nodes can only be received if you have obtained Rank B or higher at the Boss Node. **Otherwise, the resources obtained are nullified. The mechanism was first introduced into this map and then subsequently used in future events. *Node B and C are Submarine nodes with no warning. So watch out. **You may also opt to farm either nodes to complete Quests Bd8 and Bw5. *Going to Node B route is NOT RECOMMENDED as you will increase the amount of battles before reaching the Boss. *Chitose - Chiyoda AV/Mizuho Kai may be used instead of Akitsushima (they all go through the same nodes depending on your Fleet Composition). **Bringing Chitose/Chiyoda AV is highly recommended due to their higher plane capacity and combat capability. *Akitsushima equipped with a Type 2 Large-Sized Flying Boat gains more resources than Chitose/Chiyoda/Mizuho at node G and H. *Battleship Ta-Class Flagship is the Flagship of node J before the 4th Final Kill *'Destroyer Princess' becomes the Flagship at the 4th Final Kill. NOTE: There is a chance of failing the scout mission at node H if less Seaplanes are brought. Having one or more Type 2 Large-sized Flying Boat will have a high chance of Great Success on both nodes. *Great Success yields resource such as more often. Compositions *'A-C-E-G-H-J ': 1 AV + 1 CL + 4 DD (3 Battles Total) **Guarantees node G, letting you avoid node F which has Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class Elite. This route also lets you go through only 2 battles before the Boss Node (J). **Great fleet to use for consistent routing to Boss. However, your DDs may be heavily damaged during Day Battle. *'A-C-E-F/G-H-J ': 1 AV + 2 CL + 3 DD (3~4 Battles Total) **Sacrifices 100% routing to node G by introducing a chance to be sent to node F. **Higher Combat capability compared to the previous Fleet Composition due to the 2 CLs with Double Attack potential via Artillery Spotting. **With 1 AV + 2 CL + CT + 2 DD, there's a chance that you could go either way. Source: Nicovideo *'A-C-E-F-H-J ': 1 AV + 3 CL + 2 DD OR 2 AV + 3 CL + 1 DD (4 Battles Total) **This option completely gives up the routing to node G and will go down to node F all the time which permanently increases battles to 4 total. **Prioritizes Firepower by using more AV or CL. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 6-4: 中部北海域ピーコック島沖 Peacock Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None | exp = Differ Per Pattern | code = 離島再攻略作戦 (Remote island re-capture strategy) | text = 水雷戦隊を基幹とした攻略部隊または空母最大二隻を擁する機動部隊による中部海域離島攻略作戦を発動！艦隊、出撃せよ！ Commence the Island Takeover Operation on the Central Waters using either a fleet centered around a Torpedo Squadron or a taskforce with maximum of two carriers! Fleet, set forth! }} Stage Guide , any CV(L), 2 BB(V) and/or 3 CAV |A -> D = * Do not meet the requirements to go to E * Fleet contains + 2 DD + 1 CA + 1 CAV + 1 BB(V) ** CA(V) can be replaced with CL |A -> E = * Fleet contains 2 or less CL/DD * Fleet contains BB(V) and/or slow ships *Fleet contains more than 1 CAV |D -> C = * Fixed route |E -> D = * as flagship |E -> G = * Do not meet the requirements to go to D |K -> H = * Do not meet the requirements to go to J * Fleet contains 3 CA(V) |J -> I = * Fleet contains 1 CL + 2DD + 0 - 2 BB(V)/CV(L) |J -> L = * Do not meet the requirements to go to either I or N |J -> N = * Fleet contains + 1 CL + 2 DD |K -> J = * Fleet contains 2 DD + 1 CL + 0 - 1 BB(V) * Fleet contains 2 DD + 0 BB(V) }} Strategy * Can use a maximum of 1 Land Base Aerial Support squadron. No abyssal air raid. * You need at least 5 range to reach the boss with your Land Base Aerial Support. *Requires sinking the flagship at the Boss node 5 TIMES to deplete the gauge and clear the map. *Maximum 2 BB and/or 2 CV/CVL allowed to sortie. *The boss node has 3-5 land based targets, Isolated Island Princess and Supply Depot Princess, accompanied by 2-3 Artillery Imps. *On the last kill boss and pre-boss nodes switches to stronger patterns as noted with (F in the table below). Compositions *'West Start: B-D-C-F-N': 1 CL (flagship) + 1 FBB (or 1 CA(V)) + 3 DD + 1 CAV (video) (5 Battles Total including Boss) or A-D-C-F-N: 'Akitsushima + 1 CA/CL + 2 DD + 1 CAV + 1 BB(V) '(5 Battles Total including Boss) **Node D and F are Air Raid Battle nodes. **Node B and C are normal battle nodes. *'East Start: M-K-J-I-N': 2 CV CA CL 2 DD / 1 CV 1 BB 1 CL 1 CA 2 DD **Node I is an air defense node and doesn't eat much resources as cost. **To skip I (and go J-N) replace a CV with Akitsumaru Kai. Node M Land-Based Aircraft Proficiency Leveling *If you wish to rank up your Aircrafts' Aircraft Proficiency , you may utilize node M to do so. *'Your Land-Base' Range must be 8 or higher' (Range is counted from the West starting point even if you started from the East) **If you are trying to rank up Aircraft with lower range, you may be required to bring a Type 2 Large Flying Boat (3+ Range) or PBY-5A Catalina (2+ Range) to increase your Land-base's range. **Due to the maxium range increase being 3+, you will be unable to use this method to rank up any aircrafts with 4 or lower range even if you bring a Large Flying Boat or PBY-51 Catalina. *Sortie 1 Submarine with a variety of Aircrafts to rank up in your Land-Base. You will start from East. *Send your Land-Base Aircraft Support to attack node M only twice. *This will result in a Rank D loss, but your Aircrafts will be ranked up from Blank to Double Chevron after around 12 runs. *You may ignore morale on both your submarine and Aircrafts all the way. *1 or 2 Aircrafts may be shot down sometimes which will only cost around 3 fuel to 5 bauxite per plane. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 6-5: 【Extra Operation】KW環礁沖海域 KW Atoll Sea | difficulty = ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ | item = None | exp = Differ Per Pattern | code = 空母機動部隊迎撃戦 (Carrier Task Force Intercept Battle) | text = 中部海域最前線に有力な敵機動部隊が襲来した！同戦域に展開する基地航空隊と協同し、敵艦隊を迎撃、これを撃滅せよ！ A powerful, hostile carrier task force has invaded the central sea's front line! Join forces with the land-based air forces that are deployed in the area, intercept the enemy fleet and annihilate it! }} Stage Guide *Quest F43 中部海域「基地航空隊」展開！ must be cleared to access this map. **Clearing this quest will give you your first Land-Base to use. *You must sink the boss Aircraft Carrier Princess 6 times to clear the map. *Clearing this map rewards 1 Medal and 250 ranking points. The boss HP bar is reset at the beginning of each month, allowing the reward to be obtained again. *You can use a maximum of two Land Base Aerial Support squadron in Sortie mode in this map. **If you have a third land base, you may set it to Air Defense mode with interceptors and fighters and it will be able to participate in the map to defend your land base from enemy air raids. **The second and third land bases are obtainable either by purchasing the Construction Corp from the Cash Shop for 800 DMM points or by doing Quest B80 and/or B81 if you haven't done them yet. **If all three land bases are set to Sortie mode, then you can only choose two land bases to attack the designated node(s) and the third remaining land base will be unable to choose any nodes and will do nothing. *For your land-based planes to reach the boss node, they require aircraft of 5+ combat radius (range). *Enemy air raids occur in this map after sinking the boss Aircraft Carrier Princess twice in a month. Maximum one air raid per sortie. Raids cease after clearing the map gauge. *The boss node contains an Abyssal Combined Fleet. **The enemy's escort fleet flagship must be sunk in order to face the boss's main fleet during night battle. Otherwise, during night battle the enemy's escort fleet will be faced instead. **If the escort's flagship wasn't sunk but the majority of the enemy's escort fleet has been cleared (4 ships out of 6), the main fleet will still be faced during night battle. **If some of the enemies in the escort fleet survives, they may be attacked during the second shelling phase against the enemy's main fleet, hindering the chances to attack the Aircraft Carrier Princess. *Nodes G and H are air raid battle nodes, nodes B and E are submarine nodes. *The enemy fleets in the entire map in both pre-boss and the boss node will change into tougher compositions depending on how many times you have sunk the Aircraft Carrier Princess. *Take caution that bombers have the potential to lose their Aircraft Proficiency ranks quite frequently in this map due to the frequent appearance of Light Cruiser Tsu-Class Elite and enemy carriers. *You may bring no more than 3 BB or CV combined. (Ex. 2 CV 1 BB / 2 BB 1 CV / 3 BB / 3 CV) Land-Based Attack Aircraft & Interceptor Aircraft Proficiency Leveling It is possible to level up your Land-based Attack Aircraft, Interceptor Fighters and any other Carrier-based Aircraft in World 6-5. There are two options available. Node A Aircraft Leveling Method *Send 1 or more submarines. *Send all of your LBAS to node A. Enemies will mostly die from opening strikes. *Sometimes your Aircraft may be slightly shot a bit (Only like 1~2 planes). *Morale can be ignored on both fleet & LBAS. *The Submarines may still be hit from enemy attacks if all of the enemies aren't sunk from opening strikes. *Repeat until all of the Aircraft you wish to level up are Double Chevron. Node B Aircraft Leveling Method *Send a fleet of 1 or more CLs and DDs (Numbers don't matter, but bringing 4 for resource efficiency is recommended). At least 1 CL is required. *All of your ships must be OASW capable (100+ ASW stats after equipping SONAR/Depth Charge) **OASW is not affected by morale. **Can still miss on rare occasions. *Send all of your LBAS to node B. *Sometimes your Aircraft may be slightly shot a bit (Only like 1 plane), on very rare occasions. *Morale can be completely ignored on both fleet & LBAS. *Repeat until all of the Aircraft you wish to level up are Double Chevron. Recommended Fleet North Route *'1 BB 1 CA(V) 2 CV(B) 1 DD 1 CLT' **'Route': A - C - D - G - M **It is recommended to bring at least 1 Maya Kai Ni or an Akizuki-class Destroyer with Anti-Air Cut-in setup to defend against the enemy Carriers. **The BB can be swapped for a 3rd CV(B). **The 2nd CV(B) can be swapped for a 2nd BB. **The CA(V) can be swapped for a CL or DD. If so, Abukuma Kai Ni is recommended. South Route *'2 BB(V) 1 CA(V) 1 CL 2 DD ' **'''Route: '''B - F - I - J - M **Highly recommended to bring at least 1 AACI-major ship such as Maya Kai Ni or an Akizuki-class Destroyer **Node B is a Submarine node. **You may be able to gain AS on pre-boss nodes such as I and J through the use Seaplane Bomber or Seaplane Fighter, but not in Boss node due to lack of CVs. **The enemies in this route are more light and easier to breakthrough except the Boss. = Nodes And Enemy Encounters Drops Links ru:World 6 vi:World 6 Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List